Calm Down
by Azkaban91
Summary: Hunter has a pretty serious case of stage fright and it's up to Sebastian to calm him down. Set during 4x08-Thanksgiving.


**Title: **Calm Down  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, I don't own Glee, but I do own this story.  
**Summary:**. Did you ever wonder why Hunter was so relaxed on stage, singing a song about blowjobs? Here's your answer.  
**Characters:** Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington**  
**

* * *

When they arrive at the venue, everything seems fine. But Hunter is really nervous, eventhough he doesn't let anyone see it. Over the years he's perfected his way to hide his true emotions. Between his dad and militairy school, he didn't have much of a choice. But being at Dalton is so much different. Everyone's so relaxed all the time, and they're all fine with goofing around, and it's really hard for Hunter to get used to it. Because he never really goofed around. His dad always taught him to be serious.

But Hunter can live with the uneasiness he feels whenever the other Warblers start acting up, but what he can't live with is Sebastian. Because Sebastian is just the complete opposite of Hunter, and that's really frustrating. Where Hunter is extremely serious about pretty much everything, Sebastian makes everything seem like a joke. But most of all Sebastian is so perfectly fine with who he is. And that's wat _really_ annoys Hunters. Because, okay, deep down he is incredibly jealous of that.

Hunter's never really had the change to find out who he actually is, so it's not weird that he can't be completely fine with himself if he doesn't even know that. But still. He just wishes he did know. And eventhough he's pretty smart, and gets good grades, sometimes he feels so terribly stupid. Like he has no idea what the world is really like. And at those times, Sebastian is always there, to boast about pretty much everything he's ever experienced. Everything Hunter wishes he could experience some day. Well, maybe not everything, and he wouldn't actually want to trade with Sebastian, but he can't help but feel a little envy. Especially when Sebastian is talking about Blaine. And it first it seemed to Hunter as though it was because he had never really been in love. Not like Sebastian is with Blaine. Not that Sebastian would ever admit that. And it's not like Blaine reciprocates those feelings. But just the fact that Sebastian can get all dreamy over some guy, it makes Hunter jealous. But he soon realised that it wasn't just because he's never been in love. Too soon, because he never wanted to realise this. He never wanted to realise that he actually likes Sebastian. Like Sebastian likes Blaine. Well, not exactly like that, but something close to that.

But Hunter's not going to dwell on that. Especially not right now. He has a performance to do, and a competition to win. Though, if he's going to be completely honest, that doesn't make him feel much better either. He's recently developed a pretty serious case of stage-fright. He never used to have any problems with it, because before he didn't really care what people thought about him. Because everyone was pretty much the same anyway. At militairy school, everyone just followed the same pattern everyday, and everyone just acted pretty much the same. There was hardly a difference between any of the students. But that also changed when Hunter transferred to Dalton. Because everyone's himself here. And everyone has their own way of doing things. And it kind of forces Hunter to do things his own way as well. Except he doesn't have his own way. So there's another frustration. And of course this also links back to Sebastian, because dammit, everything links back to Sebastian. Because if there's one guy in this school that has his own way of doing things it's Sebastian. And it's not like anything Hunter has seen before. Even his way of expressing his feelings is different from everyone else's. Sebastian is just something so different than anything Hunter knows. Maybe that's why he's so interesting.

Hunter just wants to slam his head against a wall, because he's thinking about Sebastian..._ again!_ And maybe if he hit his head hard enough he wouldn't be able to perform anymore, so that would save him. Except that he'd get killed afterwards probably, because he can't let the Warblers down. And he can't let his dad down. Because Hunter is a goddamn Clarington. _And Claringtons are winners. _

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Apparently his thoughts had shown on his face, or at least enough for someone to get worried about him. So Hunter just puts on his game face and smiles a fake smile at Jeff.

"Yeah, just thinking the routine over once more." Which was such an obvious lie, that he didn't think even Jeff would fall for that. Because Hunter had drilled the routine in everyone's head atleast five times a day for the last two weeks. And everyone probably hated him for that, but it was Hunter's way of reassuring himself. Because if he knew everything by heart, he couldn't screw up that much, right? And if he couldn't screw up there was nothing to be scared about. Except maybe their song of choice. He still can't believe he let Sebastian talk him into singing Whistle. And it's only because of his soft spot for the guy. Because there's no way he would've agreed to perform a song about blowjobs if anyone else had suggested it. But it hadn't been anyone else. It had been Sebastian fucking Smythe. And he just couldn't say no to that.

But he knew the song. He had practiced it more often than any of the other guys. Because even a song about blowjobs had to be perfect. The only problem was that Hunter didn't really have any experience with blowjobs. So he didn't really know how to get the message of the song across. And he didn't even know what message he was supposed to send out, because he couldn't really tell the judges to blow his whistle, right? That would be innapropriate.

He swallows thickly and follows the rest of the Warblers backstage. He takes a quick glance into the auditorium that is just starting to fill up. And he suddenly realises that there were more people here than at his other performances. He could already feel his palms getting sweaty. He was going to fuck this up so badly. And everyone was going to hate him. God, this wasn't good.

"Hunter?"

Sebastian's voice is so close that Hunter actually jumps. Which makes Sebastian frown. So Hunter decides to look anywhere but directly at him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian sounds worried. And Hunter wants to answer that everything's going to be fine, but he can't. He's just so scared right now. He can't do anything.

"Hunter, just breathe okay?" There's a hint of panick in Sebastian's voice. And Hunter breathes. But his breath is too shallow and too fast. And Hunter looks pleading at Sebastian, silently asking him not to get the other Warblers involved. Because they can't see their captain like this, because if Hunter doesn't ruin the performance by himself, than this would probably do it. But luckily, Sebastian knows that look. Knows the feeling of the weight of this whole performance weighing down on your shoulders, because he went through it all last year as well. Because he had felt the nerves as well, and the scary idea that he could single-handedly screw their entire performance up. So he takes Hunter's arm and pulls him away from the curtains and away from the other Warblers and into the bathroom

But Hunter is still hyperventilating, and Sebastian can only think of one thing so he pulls Hunter into a hug. And Hunter quickly melts into him, because it feels so reassuring to have Sebastian wrapped around him. And while Sebastian strokes Hunter's back, Hunter finally manages to take a deep breath. A breath that fill his body with Sebastian's scent. And it's a little overwhelming, but also very calming. And when Hunter finally calms down, Sebastian steps away from him and asks him what's wrong. And Hunter doesn't really want to tell him, because he's not very good at opening up about things, and also he doesn't want anyone to know. But for some reason he can't help but pour his heart out. Well, not entirely of course, he keeps certain important things to himself. But he does tell Sebastian that he's terribly frightened to go on stage. And the thought of that makes his breathing shallow again, but Sebastian puts his hand on Hunter's shoulder and looks him in the eyes with some kind of ecouragement and Hunter manages to take another deep breath and calm himself down. A little. So when Sebastian thinks it's safe enough he continues and asks Hunter why he's so scared. Because he knows the routines, and he knows the song, and he knows how to perform it. He knows everything, and it always went perfect during practice. But there's still something and Hunter decides that, fuck it, he can tell Sebastian. Because Sebastian is being really nice and all, and he seems trustworthy... right now, atleast.

"I'm afraid it's going to show that... that..." He starts, and Sebastian just looks at him expectantly. So Hunter takes another deep breath and finishes his sentence. "That I've never had a blow job and that I don't really know what I'm talking about." And he wants to look at the ground, because he's certain that Sebastian's going to laugh right now and tell him that he's stupid. That you don't have to have experience with blow jobs to sing songs about it. And Hunter has told himself that a million times, but it hasn't worked.

But instead, Sebastian just nods, a sympathetic smile on his face. A sympathetic smile that quickly changes into a grin. And then he says something that shuts Hunter's brain down.

"I could help you." And Hunter's breath hitches again. And he has to keep telling himself that it probably just means that Sebastian knows some kind of meditation exercise that can help him with his nerves or something like that. But Sebastian continues

"And I know you claim to be straight and everything. And eventhough I don't believe that I'll let you stick to your ideas. But just let me help you. You'll feel relaxed and you'd definatly have some experience to sing about." Sebastian says all this with that same grin still plastered on his face. And it's weird and Hunter just stands there, completely frozen.

"You can just close your eyes and pretend I'm a woman if that's what you want." Sebastian adds. And no that 's not what Hunter wants, but he nods anyway.

And Sebastian's smile widens and he pulls Hunter with him into a stall, eventhough Sebastian wouldn't mind if anyone were to storm in, but he thinks Hunter might find it uncomfortable, and Sebastian _can_ be considerate. If he wants. So Sebastian pushes Hunter against the door and starts to undo the captain's slacks, still smirking at him. Hunter is already half hard from the fact that this is really going to happen and a few perfected strokes later he's rock hard. And Sebastian licks his lips at the sight of Hunter. And oh god, seeing that makes Hunter tremble. But he can't think about how it makes him feel, because Sebastian has crouched down already and his tongue is darting over Hunter's foreskin before he wraps his lips around Hunter's head and starts bobbing his head up and down. And Hunter's practically braindead. He doesn't remember how he got here. He doesn't remember why they're doing this. He just knows that this feels so goddamn good and that he doesn't want it to stop. Ever. But when Sebastian's hands join his lips, Hunter's done for. He can feel the heat uncurl in his stomach and before he can even warn him, he's moaning Sebastian's name already. But Sebastian barely flinches and swallows everything, sucking Hunter dry.

A smile creeps up Hunter's face as he slides down the door to sit on the ground. That was amazing. So. Fucking. Amazing. He can't even think right now. He just want to sit there and never move again. Sebastian chuckles and quickly tucks him away in his trousers. He gets back on his feet and reaches out to pull Hunter up and lead them back to the stage.

And Hunter just grins. Because that was awesome. Sebastian's awesome. He is awesome. And they're going to win this competition because they're all awesome.

_And that's why Hunter was so relaxed and confident._

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know what you think! (: **_


End file.
